This Girl 2
by Hades'Queen
Summary: Warning! Warning! Don't read if you are easily offended! Don't flame, you've been warned.Aslan helps Lucy.


Disclamaire: All characters belong to C. S. Lewis.  
  
Summary: Someone loves Lucy and will make her pain go away.  
  
A/N: This is part two to This Girl. I don't think pairing has ever been done before. Please review. Say absolutely anything, just please review. Lucy is my favorite character and I thought that she should be happy. So I wrote this.  
  
This Girl 2  
  
Lucy walked around. She felt very confused. She loved Caspian and Tirian had once told her that he loved her. Caspian had as well but look at them now. Capsian was married and Tirian decided to get with Jill after all. She could not comprehend how that could happen. It was barely two years since Tirian confessed his love. Everything was so strange for her at the moment. She did not understand it.  
  
She soon sat on one of the bottom steps of the castle. She sat down and placed her head in her hands. She closed her eyes and in her inner eyes her first kiss ever, hovered in her vision. Like an angel with Black wings. So beautiful, and yet so horrible at the same time. Beautiful because it was absolutely perfect in every way. Horrible because all it was, was a memory of something she once had and would never have again. Something so wonderful that was not hers anymore.  
  
She remembered the day of the kiss like if she had just lived it the second before. She remembered every feeling she felt, she remembered how her breathing seemed to change, she still remembered what his lips felt like on hers. She still remembered the softness of his skin, of his hands. They had been sitting together on the ship, stargazing like always. The stars where shining above like diamonds. The sky looked like blue velvet, streched out over a round surface. They had lay right next to each other talking about anything and everything. This was mere nights after they had gotten off on Filemath.  
  
He than sat up and turned to look at her. She looked into his eyes and she could see them shining down at her. She remmebered that the thought runing through her head at the moment was 'what is he doing?'. She sat up and had asked him what was wrong. He looked straight in her eyes. They where shining with love and a deep buried passion. "You know?" he had said. "You're really beautiful."  
  
At this point she felt her face go warm. She could feel the base of her neck hot and she could feel her cheeks get warm. She looked away while mumbling to him that she wasn't. At that moment he gently grabbed her chin. The feel of his fingers on her face was very surprising, even more surprising was that even if his hands where slightly rough, his touch was as soft as you would imagine a cloud to be. Her stomach flutered alive with a swarm of butterflies. They flew around her stomach in farocious speeds.  
  
When she was facing him she was forced to look into his eyes. "Why do you not believe what I say it true?" he whispered to her gently. "You know the way I feel for you and that makes you the most beautiful person in this or anyother world." She couldn't believe he was saying that to her. She had known of his feeling for her and she returned them for him, but it was too good to be true.  
  
She looked at him intently and she could see him slowly begin to lean in. Her heart began to pound very quickly and very hard against her rib cage. She felt like her heart would break her ribs and pounce out of her body like a Lion pouncing on its pray. She could feel herself begin to panic as he came ever closer. At all seemed to be going so fast and yet so slow, all at the same time. She closed her eyes not able or wanting to see what was going to happen. The second she had closed her eyes she felt his soft pink lips against hers. They gently carressed her lips. It felt so soft. As if she where runing her lips along the petals of roses.  
  
He moved his mouth gently and slowly against hers. Seeminly enjoying every second of it and wanting it to last. His fingers made his way into her hair, while her hands made their way to his neck. With her fingertips she played with his blonde hair at the back of his head. It felt so soft against her fingers. His hair felt like silk. She wanted it to last forever. From that moment on she felt like her heart was his forever and she could only hope that it was the same for him. Later on she knew it was not best like that. She prayed that it would change and it did. Now his heart belonged to her. There was no denying it. And there was no denying, no ignoring the enourmous pain she felt in her heart. She wished that she had not been sent here after the train wreck. She wished she would have died on it.  
  
"Lucy?" she heard the umistakeable voice of Aslan. She looked up and she saw him sitting on the floor before her. His large mane shining like the sun. She loked into his eyes and she knew that her eyes where filled with unshed tears. She could see his blurry form before her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and tried to blink them away to no avail. "What is the matter child?" he asked.  
  
She imediately spilled out every single thing she felt. About everything and everything that had happened between Caspain and herself. About what Tirian had confessed to her on that afternoon about two years ago and about how she felt about all of it. She cried into his great mane. She could feel one of his paws patting her softly on the back. She could feel the warmth emanating from him. It made her cold lonely soul warm up considerably. She felt better now than she had felt in so many years. It was like something was lifeted from her. Like Aslan shielded her from the rough world and all the horrible feelings that came along with humanity.  
  
When she pulled away from him she imediately felt herself become slightly colder. Yet with Aslan so close her heart did not beome the iceberg it had been before. It merely turned a little frosty. She looked into the lion eyes and she could see his eyes. They shined at her so beautifully. They where entrancing. A golden brown color that reminded her of wonderful mornings in which the sun rose nice and golden. Like those days when you go out and you could feel the warmth of the sun carrsess your face and wrap itself around you like a wonderfully warm sweater.  
  
"Aslan, do you feel any human feelings?" Lucy asked as she looked into his eyes. She had suddenly gotten so curious about it. He looked down at her.  
  
"Yes I do," he responded. "I am human as well in a sense," he said. Lucy looked at him and there was curiosity in her gaze. "Truth be told I love this girl. She is wonderful. An absolute sweetheart. I met her when she was young. I have witnessed her blosom into beautiful young lady. I have been there for her for a very long time. I'm constantly watching over her," he responded as he looked at her.  
  
"Really?" Lucy asked. For some reason she felt slightly jealous. As far as she had known she had always seemed to be Alslan's favorite. For him to be speaking of some other girl that he loved, bothered her to a certain extent. She wondered what it would be like to love a Lion. To have a Lion love you. Specifically this Lion.  
  
"Yes, she had been woeful for quite sometime and I am hoping that I will be able to take away her pain. That there is something that I could do to make it all go away," he said. Lucy thought that this girl, whom Alsan spoke of, was very lucky. To have someone so devoted and gentle love her. Yet she could not help, but wonder who this girl was. Wonder is she loved him back.  
  
"Is she human?" Lucy asked. The question slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it.  
  
"Yes," he responded.  
  
"Aslan how would she love you if you are a Lion?" she asked.  
  
"Like this," he responded. There was an imense amount of light in the room and Lucy had to turn away from him. She could not bear the amount of light. When it dimmened she turned back to where Alsan had been sitting. What she saw in his place was a gorgeous man. He seemed to be in his twenties. She looked around and wondered what had happend to Aslan. Than she turned her attention to the man. He was so handsome that she blushed from looking at him. He had perfect blonde hair that was tied back in half a ponytail. It was very long and straight, it reached the small of his back. He stood straight and tall, at about six feet four. He had broad strong shoulders, yet a lean body. His face and bone structure was absolutely perfect in every way. His slender blonde brows where beautifully shaped into a wonderful arch over his wondeful eyes. His eyes, however where the thing that attracted her the most. They shined at her so beautifully. They where entrancing. A golden brown color that reminded her of wonderful mornings in which the sun rose nice and golden. Like those days when you go out and you could feel the warmth of the sun carrsess your face and wrap itself around you like a wonderfully warm sweater.  
  
"Aslan?" she asked as she realized that they where the eyes of the great Lion.  
  
"Yes?" he responded. Her eyes widened. She had never pictured what Aslan would look like if he was a human bieng, now she felt that he looked perfectly. The most handsome man to ever walk this or any other world.  
  
"Is this what you always look like when in human form?" she asked. He noded his wonderfuly head. "This girl is truly special to have your love," Lucy said. She felt like a child. She was merely sixteen and she really lusted Aslan. She felt complete envy of this girl that Alsan loved. It was not only the fact that he was handsome that she envied the girl for. It was the fact that she really loved Aslan. It was a different love from any other she felt for anyone else. It was a strange one. She felt fine with him. Absolutely wonderful and safe with him and Aslan managed to make her happy no matter what. Made her feel better about anything.  
  
"She is," he responded as he looked into her eyes. The look in his eyes was something that resembled Caspian on the night he kissed her. Yet there was more. A deeper stronger feeling than love. One that had no name for no other mortal could ever feel a feeling so strong. It was an undentified feeling. Yet Lucy liked it.  
  
"And she is?" Lucy asked looking into his eyes in a tranze.  
  
"This Girl is you," he responded and placed a kiss on her lips. Form this kiss a hot blazing fire ran from it and through out her whole entire body. This she knew would last forever, this she knew would never Die.  
  
And it did not. 


End file.
